Le voleur de mon innocence
by Harry Covert
Summary: Il a suffit d'un regard, et tout mon monde a basculé. Un regard, et j'ai sombré dans une folie meurtrière. J'ai croisé les yeux de cet homme, et je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Le voleur de mon innocence.


Il a suffit d'un regard, et tout mon monde a basculé. Un regard, et j'ai sombré dans une folie meurtrière. J'ai croisé les yeux de cet homme, et je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Je l'ai suivi, avec le plus de discrétion possible, à travers des ruelles glauques et sombres, ne me demandant pas où il allait. Une seule chose importait : la vengeance. Celle que le juge ne m'a pas offerte, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Baguette en main, je me suis faufilée dans un coin, attendant patiemment qu'il ressorte du magasin dans lequel il était entré. A cette heure tardive, plus personne ne trainait dans les ruelles, trop occupés à regarder un feuilleton télé ou à préparer le diner. C'est en partie à cause de cette habitude que le drame est arrivé. Il est enfin ressorti de cette vieille bâtisse. Il a vérifié qu'il n'était pas suivi, et a reprit sa route. Je me suis glissée derrière lui, invisible parmi les ombres. Il s'est arrêté. J'ai d'abord cru avoir été repérée, mais il a sorti quelque chose de son manteau. Sa baguette. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner, c'est alors que mes reflexes ont pris le dessus. Mon bras s'est tendu et le sort est sorti tout seul. Je l'ai stupéfixé, certes de dos, mais je ne pouvais pas lui laisser l'occasion de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Il s'était déjà échappé une fois devant moi, puis la deuxième fois face à la cour de justice. C'était déjà bien suffisant. Il est tombé, ayant perdu son équilibre, immobile face au sol. J'aurais pu le laisser là, regagner raison et partir. Mais ma colère était bien trop forte, et il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique moyen de l'apaiser. Je me suis avancée, chaque pas raisonnant dans la ruelle vide me donnant plus de courage, et je me suis accroupie près de son visage.

- Tel est prit celui qui croyait prendre, avais-je chuchoté à son oreille.

Lorsque je l'ai retourné, j'ai su qu'il m'avait reconnue. Son regard laissait transparaitre sa peur, et au plus profond de ses iris, une perversité pour toujours insatisfaite. J'ai quitté ses yeux pour prendre sa baguette. Puis, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, je l'ai prise entre mes deux mains. Un rire s'est échappé de ma gorge, assombrissant l'atmosphère. D'un coup, je me suis arrêtée, et c'était comme si j'avais pu sentir la rage s'échapper des pores de ma peau. Elle gagnait en intensité, se mêlant à l'air froid de cette nuit, et atteignant de plein fouet l'homme à terre. C'est alors que je le regardais.

- Tu es indigne d'un tel objet.

D'un coup sec, je brisais la baguette en deux. Le son retentit comme un écho lointain à mes oreilles. Je lui avais privé une source de pouvoir et je savais à quel point ça avait de la valeur à ses yeux. Je jetai négligemment les morceaux de bois et me penchais dangereusement vers lui. Mes courts cheveux teints en noir lui effleurèrent le visage. Je sentais sa peur, et je me délectais de sa réaction. Il était impuissant, comme je l'avais été à sa place. Cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés. J'avais le contrôle de la situation. En prenant mon temps, je le débarrassais de sa cape de sorcier. J'aurais pu lâcher sa cape sur son visage, et le laisser s'asphyxier. Mais une mort douce n'aurait pas payé tout se qu'il m'avait fait. Je voulais plus. Je posai le vêtement au sol près de moi, et touchai l'épaule de ma victime. Ses yeux suivirent le mouvement, et j'y lu une appréhension incertaine. Je me concentrai et nous avons transplanés dans une forêt. L'homme évitait mon regard. Furieuse je lui ai pris le menton entre mes doigts, et l'ai forcé à croiser mes yeux. Il avait reconnu l'endroit, et avait comprit en partie mes intensions. Parfait.

- Tu te souviens ? Avais-je demandé. Il était à peu près aussi tard, la nuit était encore loin de laisser sa place au jour.

Je me suis levée et je lui ai sourit. J'avais respiré l'air frais de la soirée et basculé la tête en arrière, afin de profiter de cette nuit étoilée, quelque peu cachée par les branches et les feuillages.

- J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, avais-je repris en baissant les yeux vers lui. Oh, chaque instant dont tu as profité depuis ta libération, je l'ai passé en réfléchissant à ta mort.

Tout sourire avait déserté mon visage.

- Je veux que tu souffres, autant que j'ai souffert.

Je lui ai lancé un sort de mutisme et l'ai libéré de son immobilité. Apeuré, et conscient de son sort, il a vainement essayé de m'arracher la baguette des mains. D'un mouvement subtil du poignet, je lui ai entaillé la peau au niveau du ventre. Il est tombé lourdement sur le sol, haletant silencieusement à cause du sort de mutisme, et a posé sa main sur son estomac, tentant probablement d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Lève-toi, avais-je ordonné.

Comme il est resté à terre, je lui ai lancé le même sort, à l'épaule cette fois-ci. Il s'est tordu de douleur, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux pour s'écraser pitoyablement sur ses joues creuses.

- Lève-toi, avais-je répété.

Dans un effort ultime, il s'est levé et m'a fait face. J'ai levé le sort l'empêchant de parler.

- Hurle autant que tu le souhaite, personne ne peut t'entendre. N'est-ce pas se que tu m'as dis ce soir là ? Avais-je questionné.

- Pauvre folle, ta place est à Sainte Mangouste, avait craché l'homme.

- Et la tienne à Azkaban, avais-je répliqué. Seulement aucun de nous deux est à sa place, mais n'ai crainte, je vais arranger ça.

Je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans le genou, l'obligeant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Son articulation a craquée, sûrement brisée. Se n'était rien en comparaison de se qu'il m'avait fait. Il a hurlé de douleur. Je me suis accroupis près de lui et lui ai fermement agrippé les cheveux d'une main.

- Tu te souviens ? Avais-je demandé à voix basse. Chaque coup de rein que tu m'as donné, tu le payeras au centuple.

Il s'en est suivit une danse macabre. Les sorts ont fusé, du sang a giclé, des os ont craqués, des larmes ont coulés. Les siennes comme les miennes. Le souvenir était encore douloureux, et il le resterait probablement toute ma vie. J'avais souffert, et j'avais exprimé cette souffrance à l'aide de ma baguette. Chaque coup que j'avais donné, chaque cri qu'il laissait s'échapper, chaque goutte de sang qui s'envolait, m'avait fait un bien fou. J'avais prit un plaisir sadique à le voir se tortiller de douleur à mes pieds. J'avais pleuré, beaucoup. J'avais pleuré à cause du mal qu'il m'avait fait, mais aussi à cause de celui que je lui faisais, parce qu'on fond, je n'avais pas été totalement insensible à sa douleur et que je n'avais jamais été aussi mauvaise de toute ma vie. Une partie de mon cerveau m'avait hurlé d'arrêter, mais j'avais besoin de me défouler. On m'avait traitée de folle, d'hypocrite et de menteuse. Comment un homme aussi vertueux que l'ancien ministre de la magie, mon propre père, pouvais s'abaisser à un tel acte ? A cause de mes antécédents psychiatriques, on avait mit ça sur ma folie inexistante. On m'avait même obligé à consulter un psychomage.

Dans un ultime souffle, l'homme à mes pieds avait rendu son âme. Il pataugeait pathétiquement dans une marre de sang, son sang d'un rouge foncé, une marque de douleur marqué pour toujours sur son visage envahit par les rides. Par sa faute, j'avais supporté et connu le regard des autres, les jugements et l'isolement. Mon père avait été un lâche, et les autres avaient été faibles d'esprits. J'avais quémandé de l'aide, encore et encore. Mais personne n'avait compris ma détresse. Personne n'avait voulu la comprendre. Après ce drame, j'avais remarqué une chose : je ne vivais pas, je survivais. Tout ça à cause d'une unique personne. Le voleur de mon innocence.


End file.
